Avengers Colleg Chatroom
by BlueBoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Look into the chat messages these college kids have and watch the crazy ensue in this au of Avengers
1. Chapter 1

**Hilo! Blue here again, and i have a Avengers College au chatroom for this, and this may be my first ever multi chapter fanfiction toohkjshlkfgakjsdnckl, Tony is gay as well as Steve for Stony, Clint is asexual, Natasha is Bi, Bruce is Bi, Thor is straight, and Sam is Bi, also i have no idea wot college is like so bear with me, also swears**

 **Tony- Roboboi**

 **Steve- Ameerican Flag**

 **Clint- Birb Club Hawko**

 **Natasha- Sneky gorl**

 **Bruce- Mean Green**

 **Thor- Thunder and Lit**

 **Sam- Birb Club Falco**

 **Will add more!**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)o})IIOHE[QKWAEFOGADHL;I0NUjhpido'**

 _ **Roboboi made the 'Let's get creative' chat!**_

 _ **Roboboi added: Ameerican Flag, Mean Green, Thunder and Lit, Sneky gorl, Birb Club Hawko, Birb Club Falco to the 'Let's get creative' Chat!**_

 _ **10: 30 am**_

 **Birb Club Hawko:** Tony, did you invite us to hell?

 **Roboboi:** maybeee… ,

 **Birb Club Hawko:** dlkabsdgflhldfkhaosulwkehvvwhhyyyyyy?

 **Roboboi:** im boredddddddd

 **Birb Club Hawko:** go bug Thor then

 _ **2: 05 am**_

 **Sneky gorl:** Clint, Tony, why are u up so early?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** Lucky bugged me to walk him

 **Sneky gorl:** pizza dog?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** yeet, then i woke Kate up with water, it was funny

 **Sneky gorl:** did u get a video?

 **Mean Green:** pftttt, yes did you?

 **Brib Club Hawko:** of course i did

 _ **Birb Club Hawko sent:**_ _3_

 **Birb Club Falco:** rip

 **Ameerican Flag:** rip, where do u guys even live?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** u know that one dorm room no one cares about?

 **Ameerican Flag:** ya? Wot about it?

 **Thunder and Lit:** I think Clints saying they live there

 **Birb Club Hawko:** yEET

 **Sneky gorl:** u should add Kate

 **Roboboi:** I would like to meet the one that will kill u, and u live there?

 **Ameerican Flag:** isnt that unsafe?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** nahhh, its fineeeeeee

 _ **Birb Club Hawko invited Cooler Birb Club Hawko**_

 _ **Cooler Birb Club Hawko joined the chat**_

 **Birb Club Hawko:** welcome to hell Kate

 **Cooler Birb Club Hawko:** its a honor to be here

 **Sneky gorl:** hi Kate, im Natasha

 **Cooler Birb Club Hawko:** i know, Clint talks about how cool u r

 **Sneky gorl:** o?

 **Mean Green:** hello, im Bruce

 **Thunder and Lit:** i am Thor

 **Roboboi:** hello, im Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ameerican Flag:** dont mind Tony, im Steve

 **Roboboi:** つಥ_ಥつ u wound me

 **Cooler Birb Club Hawko:** good


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this is the second chapter, and Kate is Gay as well as the one u can guess is here which is 'Cooler Birb Club Hawko' also, Peter is a Bi and is 'Spodermen'ok, thats out of the way, also the video thing was meant to be like:** _ **aHITHINKKATEISGONNAKILLME. mp3, but it didnt work, o well, baii**_

 _ **Hxkauydofiaaygfoadfhladdfhhvfdllvhfdkhvlufdlahhliuvfhfluavhjlhajhdflui**_

 _ **Let's get creative**_

 _ **Roboboi, Ameerican Flag, Mean Green, Thunder and Lit, Sneky gorl, Birb Club Hawko, Birb Club Falco, Cooler Birb Club Hawko**_

 _ **12; 35 pm**_

 **Birb Club Falco:** wth did i miss, also hi Kate, u coming to the Bird Club meetings?

 **Cooler Birb Club Hawko:** u didnt miss much, and yes i will

 **Birb Club Falco:** kk

 **Roboboi:** wait, theres a Bird Club?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** yeet, i made it, Bobbi is also in it

 **Roboboi:** i thought the names were a inside joke :/

 **Mean Green:** i only knew there was a club

 **Sneky gorl:** Clint tells me a lot of things going on in his life, mainly because we have the same classes

 **Roboboi:** o, welp ima inviting someone

 **Birb Club Falco:** it better not be bots again

 **Cooler Birb Club Hawko:** wot?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** we dont talk about the Bot Incident of 2017

 **Sneky gorl:** its a scary thing Kate, trust us, u dont wanna know

 **Mean Green:** i still have nightmares about it

 **Birb Club Hawko:** i have ptsd from it, i cant look at robots the same now

 **Cooler Birb Club Hawko:** o, is that why u have panic attacks in the air vents when i mention robots aloud and or actively talk about them?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** yes

 **Birb Club Falco:** it was very scary thing for our hawko

 **Roboboi:** shut up, ima invite my new friend i made in one of my classes

 _ **Roboboi has invited Spodermen to the 'Let's get creative' chat!**_

 _ **Spodermen has joined the chat**_

 **Spodermen:** Tony, wth am i here?

 **Birb Club Hawko:** welcome, i am Clint, leader of the Bird Club

 **Cooler Birb Club Hawko:** and i am Kate, second in command of the Bird Club, and Clints roommate

 **Birb Club Falco:** and i am Sam, the second member to join the Bird Club, the first being Bobbi

 **Sneky gorl:** im Natasha, all of my classes have Clint in them where he spends the entire class time either watching birds or sitting in the air vents

 **Mean Green:** im Bruce, and maybe the only maybe sane one in this chat

 **Roboboi:** u can meet Steve and Thor later

 **Spodermen:** im Peter, and i like spoders

 **Sneky gorl:** i like spoders too kid


End file.
